Let Me In
by dilu4ever
Summary: A Dilu story. It will start with when Lulu met baby Jake in the nursery and will go from there. Will probably include many rewrites of scenes that Guza screws up. Ultimately, it is about Dillon and Lulu finding their way back to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sometimes Guza really gets under my skin. He has ruined the character of Dillon so much. The fact that Scott Clifton is under contract negotiations has really been worrying me lately. This is my very first story. I hope you like it. Please review, but since it is my first story, please do not be too harsh. I hope to get Chapter 2 up within just a few days. **

**Let Me In**

Lesley Lu Spencer nervously paced outside the glass window of the nursery at the hospital. She could see him through the glass. He is her sister-in-law's baby. She wanted to go in and meet him, but something was holding her back, and she could not figure out what.

"Hey, Lulu, are you okay?" Dillon Quartermaine asked nervously

"I am okay, but I just cannot seem to figure out why it is so hard for me to go in that nursery. He is my nephew and the sight of him or any other baby just gives me such an odd feeling."

Not wanting to anger the woman, who he had been competing with those idiots for, he stepped over the topic with uncertainty.

"Well," Dillon said shakily, "Could it be that seeing any baby makes you think of our baby." He searched her face for any reaction that he has exasperated her, but all he saw was tears welling up in her eyes.

_Dillon thought to himself, "Well, now you have done it. Now you have gone and made her cry. How are you ever going to get Lulu to realize that you are the best man for her if all you do is make her cry? I have to do something." _

Lulu began to explain, while realizing that Dillon was trying not to hurt her feelings, when he was very obviously still in a tremendous amount of pain himself "I have been thinking a lot about our baby lately. Not just about whether or not I think that I made the right decision, but about how much I hurt because I know that I ignored your feelings so badly. Sometimes I really wonder if it was the right decisi-"

Dillon interrupted, "Lu, we are not ready to be parents. I know that now. I just wish that I would have known that then. Maybe it would have been easier to face the fact of it, and not put you through so much pain. I mean I was awful to you."

_Dillon thought to himself, "I have been wanting to do this for a while, and now may be the best time to do it." _He looked at Lulu. He reached up and wiped away her tears, and said,

"Lulu, I want to apologize for ever"

"Dillon, you do not have to apologize. It was a hard time for both of"

"No, let me finish. I am sorry for the terrible things that I said to you when you told me that you were going to terminate the pregnancy." He looked at the ground with disgust at himself."I had no right to call you a selfish bitch, or say the rest of the terrible things that I did. I am sorry."

Now, it was her turn to reassure him, "Dillon, I know that I put you through hell. I know that I did not make it easy on you. I said some terrible things"

He refused to let her take the blame for this."Lulu, I deserved every bit of what you gave me. I"

"Dillon, I slapped you. I am so sorry"

"Lulu, don't you think we have both come so far since that happened? You have become my best friend, Lulu. Don't cry. We both have spent so much time crying. Don't you think that it is time to stop crying and move forward with the future?"

Lulu interrupted him, "Dillon, I don't know if I ever can."

"Lulu, right now, there is a sweet little newborn baby in there is dying to meet his family. He is looking at his mother possibly not surviving. This baby needs you. He needs you to be his aunt. Be that aunt, and think of him as your cute little nephew not as the baby that we lost."

All Lulu could think of that very moment was how happy she was to know Dillon Quartermaine. He was her best friend. She reached out and hugged him. Every time she hugged him recently, she felt the comfort and safety that it felt to be in his arms. She never wanted to leave them. She wished that she could just hold on tightly, and not let go. But, she knew that she was not ready for that, yet. She reluctantly stepped out of Dillon's warm embrace and said,

"I can do this. He needs me."

Dillon looked at her with so much affection and wondered how he could make this easier for her. "Would you like me to go with you?"

"Please"

Dillon followed Lulu into the small nursery. She looked down at the little infant, who smiled at her. She picked him up very carefully, terrified that he would break.

Lulu began to speak to the little baby, "Hey. There we go. Hi. Hi. Hi. Look -- look how little and perfect you are. Yeah. It doesn't matter how you label it. I'm in your life now, and I love you. Hmm. And that's all that matters. Dillon, he is so perfect. He is the cutest little baby."

Dillon felt himself thinking, "_Here I am telling her that she should not be thinking about this baby as our baby. I know she made the right decision, but sometimes I wonder. What if this would have been our baby? Things could have been so different."_

Lulu felt her eyes beginning to tear up again. She knew that it was time for her to let him sleep, but she was glad that Dillon had come with her. He gave her the strength that she needed. They left the small nursery and walked out of the hospital.

"Dillon, thank you for going with me. It really meant a lot that you were there. We were both able to confront seeing a baby that would be the same age as our baby would have been."

Dillon had to tell her what he was thinking, "Lulu, You are doing so much better than me. When you were holding the baby, I could not help but think about it. I am sorry."

Lulu wrapped her arms around. She wanted to make him feel better, like he had her. She hated that eight months after the decision that she made that it was still giving him so much grief. She could feel him lift his head, as she began to lift hers.

Dillon began to think: _"I really think that this has caused us to grow closer. I wish that there was someway to show her how much she means to me. Think, Quartermaine. What could I do? Why am I so shy? She is my best friend. I wish that I could just kiss her right now. This afternoon has made me realize how much I care for her, and dare I say, love her. I am a Quartermaine. For once, I am just going to act without thinking."_

Dillon and Lulu locked eyes and both knew where this was going. Dillon leaned over and brushed his lips softly against her lips. She hesitated at first, but then responded with more urgency. She wrapped her arms around him and surrendered to the kiss. She began to feel so much in so little time, and the kiss grew with passion. As she kissed Dillon, she found herself thinking, "_This is how it all started before. I know how I feel, but I do not deserve to be loved by him. I feel like I am going to pass out. I can't handle this. I have to get away."_

She broke the kiss all of a sudden, and started to run away. Dillon ran after her, completely bewildered. Here he thought that they were on the right track, and now she is running from him. He finally caught up to her and turned her around. Dillon looked at her with so much love, "Lulu, what's wrong? Did I do something?"

Once again tears welled up in her eyes. "Dillon, I can't. I can't forget the pain. I just can't. Besides, I still haven't decided if I want you, Milo, or Spinelli.

"How can you even consider being with someone else after that kiss? I felt how you melted into the kiss!" He began to grow angry and without thinking yelled, "How can you be so selfish and unwilling to let me in?"

She broke down in tears, "That is why. You are so different than you were. You would have never thought about yelling at me before. When you got upset, you would yell if it was really bad. But, I have watched you change so much. No matter if we say the words, we can never truly move on."

Lulu ran away sobbing, as Dillon watched her with tears in his own eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took me longer than expected. After the news of Scott Clifton's exit from GH, it took me a little while to find inspiration. But, I still have many stories to write so the legacy of Dilu will live on without Guza's and the band of idiots' interference... If I did, Scott Clifton would not be leaving and I would do a much better job. The rating is just the same as the show. So, here is chapter two. It is a little slow, but I am building up to something, so this chapter had to be written. There will be more chapters as long as people want them. I am trying to somewhat intertwine it with various things on the show, too. Hope you like it. Please Review. Enjoy!**

Lulu tried to try her eyes as best she could outside the small diner. She did not want Georgie Jones to see her eyes so puffy. She was late as usual, and new that the annoying brunette would fake sympathy while all the while laughing at her pain. She pulled out her mascara and redid her mascara, and reapplied the lip gloss she had lost during the amazing kiss with Dillon. Lulu thought to herself, "_Stop thinking that way. You can not be with him You know that. There has been too much pain in the past. I just need to get over Dillon. Okay, time to paste on the plastic smile and go make nice with her."_

Lulu mustered up her best smile as she opened the door. "Hey, Georgie. Sorry that I am late."

The brunette slammed down the salt shaker. "You know, Lulu, I have a life too I would like to get off of work at my scheduled time. That never happens when I work with you. I just wish—

Lulu could not deal with this today, and interrupted her loudly, "Georgie, I am here now, so why don't you just get out and go live that life?"

"Don't talk to my sister like that, you skank," Maxie Jones said as she strolled into the diner with her boyfriend, Coop.

"Just what I need today. My brother's ex-whore telling me how to talk to her little whiny brat sister. Just butt out! I don't need you on my butt today."

Maxie could not resist and had to taunt Lulu, "What's the matter Lulu? Did I hit a nerve? Are you having problems in your little _Cruel Intentions_ life?"

Lulu found herself unable to resist and punched Maxie so hard that her lip bled, and she hit the floor. Maxie jumped up and knocked Lulu on the ground. The two girls then began hair pulling, punching until Coop pulled Maxie back, and a strong arm grabbed Lulu. Lulu knew who the arm belonged to and snarled, "Dillon, leave me alone."

"Lu, I don't think that Mike wants this drama in here. I wasn't trying to grab you."

Mike came out from behind the counter, "I really like you girls but if you do not stop getting in these arguments and running off my customers than I am going to have to tell you that you are not welcome here anymore, whether or not your family owns the place or not, Lulu."

All of a sudden, Lulu felt the need to get out of there. She could not deal with Dillon or anyone else. "Mike I feel really sick. Do you mind if I go home?"

"It is slow right now. I don't really see the harm in it. Thanks." Lulu opened the door to the diner and ran out as fast as she could, not bother to see if Dillon was running after her or not."

Dillon lost Lulu, unable to catch back up with her. He went back in the diner and sat down. He felt her walk up to him, and knew that if he was rude to her it would hurt her feelings. Though he no longer had any feeling for Georgie Jones, the woman he had at one point considered the love of his life, he did not want to hurt her feelings. "Do you mind if I sit down, Dillon?"

He looked up at her, trying to muster up a smile. "Sure. Honestly, I do not think that I am going to be much company today. It has just been one of those days."

"I can tell. You seem really stressed out today. Is it Lulu?"

"I really do not feel comfortable talking about this with you."

Georgie knew before she even asked that it was about Lulu. She heard the way that Lulu had snapped at Dillon. In the back of her mind, she really hoped that Dillon and Lulu had not become an item. The way they had fought before she honestly did not know if they were just fighting or what it was. Finally, she broke the silence. "Will you at least tell me one thing?"

"What?"

She asked very cautiously, "Are you and Lulu together?"

Dillon put his head down to try and hide his pain, "No, we are not. She still has not made a decision between me, Milo, and Spinelli. I honestly do not see how that it a choice. But, she says that it is. I just want to be with her so badly, but she says that I have changed. I don't think I have? You know me pretty well"

"I used to know you pretty well. You are really not the same person as you were a year ago. I do not know what it was. I don't know if it was Lulu, her abortion, or just you growing up, but you are so different!"

Dillon could not take it anymore and yelled, "I have not changed! I am the same person I was. I wish everyone could just see that!" He threw a wad of bills on the counter, and left the diner leaving his ex-girlfriend to think about everything that she had witnessed today.

Lulu was enjoying the quiet. She was enjoying just sitting on the pier with an iced caramel latte from The Coffeehouse. She found herself thinking, "_I really enjoyed that kiss with Dillon. I just wish that I could let myself love. I just do not feel like I deserve to be loved after everything that I have been through. I put Dillon through hell. I just can not stop thinking about him. Maybe I should go find him, and talk to him." _All of a sudden, her happy existence of quiet was interrupted by an all to familiar voice.

Spinelli walked up, "Good afternoon, blonde one. Nature seems to be aligned in its magnificence today."

Many people have a hard time understand Spinellisms, but Lulu knew what he was talking about. "It is a nice day."

"Blonde One, you seem down today. What can the Jackal Do?"

"Spinelli, please just be Spinelli and let me be Lulu today. I can not deal with the blonde-one and Jackal stuff today."

"Sorry," The hacker knew he had to follow what the Master Stone Cold taught him, "What is wrong Lulu?"

Lulu could not hold it in anymore, and knew that she really had to let it out. She felt tears beginning to cascade down her face. "Spinelli, it is awful. I do not know what to do. I just feel so many things. Dillon went with me to see Elizabeth and Jason's baby and it was so hard on me. It just made me want the baby that me and Dillon would have had by now. I am sorry. You do not need to hear about my problems with Dillon."

Spinelli all of a sudden look and sounded human when he told Lulu, "Hey, do not be so hard on yourself. You and Dillon were too young to be parents. You two will always have a connection. You just need to figure out if you want friendship or something more with Dillon."

Lulu could not help but smile as he went on, "But, I still think that your heart and soul needs to intertwine with the Jackal"

Lulu knew he meant well, but she had her Spinelli fill for the day. "Thanks, Spinelli. You really helped." She leaned over and hugged the hacker, and began the long walk back to the big mansion.

Dillon entered the Quartermaine mansion, hoping that he would not run into any family members. He would not mind running into Lulu, but he knew she still was not home since he had walked past the pier on the way home and saw her and Spinelli deep in conversation. He briefly thought about breaking them up, but ultimately decided against it. He started to tip-toe to the stair when he heard his mother talking.

Tracy Quartermaine said, "I am not admitting to anything. I did not steal it."

Dillon figured he could get upstairs unnoticed, when he realized she was yelling at the furniture again. He really was beginning to worry about her. He leaned against the door. "You know, Mom. Grandfather or Luke really is going to send you to Shadybrook unless you stop talking to the chair."

The ghost of Dr. Alan Quartermaine taunted Tracy, "Hey. Maybe he is hear to ask for permission to date his step-sister again. That would be fun!"

"Shut up, Alan"

Dillon gave his mother an exasperated look, "Mom, we have been through this. Uncle Alan is dead. He is not haunting you."

"Easy for you to say. He does not sit in this chair and taunt you."

"Whatever, Mom"

"Sweetheart, what has you so fickle this afternoon? Let me guess, Lulu."

Dillon groaned. He did not want to hear another round of how he could not date Lulu, so he lost his temper with his mother."Mom, we have been through this. She is my STEP-sister. Emphasis on the step. She and I are adults. We did not grow up together. We did not know each other before you and Luke got married, so butt out."

Tracy normally would have lectured her soon for an hour based on the way he just talked to her, but she looked and saw the pain in his eyes. She did what an average mother would do. She threw her arms around her son and said, "Sweetheart, I do not know what has you so upset today, but it will be okay. Do you want to tell me what is wrong?"

"No, but thanks. It is good to know that you are here." Dillon made his way up to his room and began his homework, as that was the only thing that would take his mind off of Lulu at the time.

Lulu walked in the mansion, hoping she would not run into anyone. She tiptoed up the stairs, and went to her room. She lay down on her bed, when she heard a knock. "Come In."

Dillon Quartermaine stared at his feet, "Hi, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I am not trying to make you feel uncomfortable at all."

"You are not. Dillon, I wish that I felt different, but I do not. I just do not see how we can be together. I still hurt so bad.ly."

Dillon sat on her bed. "Lulu, I know. I do too. I just do not see how depriving ourselves of happiness solved the problem."

Lulu knew that she should not have done this. It would just lead him on. She leaned over and kissed him. Dillon pulled Lulu into the kiss. His tongue intertwined with hers, and their lips became just one. She felt herself start to panic, but pushed it away and began kissing him deeper. She broke the kiss breathless. She found herself absently staring in his eyes, while panicking. She thought, _I can not deal with the way he is looking at me. I just can not. Maybe I should let myself feel this. I need to be with him. "She_ looked at him and began to unbutton his shirt. He painted a trail of kissed down her neck.

Lulu broke the kiss. "Dillon, this does not change anything. We still can not be together yet."

"Then why are you kissing me"

"Well, you smell really good. I just want to be with you."

"But, you don't want to be with me."

"Couldn't it just be sex?"

Dillon knew where she was going with this. "You are saying you just want to have sex, and nothing more?"

"Dillon, I still have not made my decision, but I want you right now. Couldn't we just hook up tonight? I just want to be with you tonight."

Dillon wanted more, but with her kissing his neck, he knew he couldn't tell her no. He surrendered to the kiss, and pulled her shirt off and began to kiss her body from head to go. She returned the favor, No words were spoken for the next few minutes until she whispered, "Do you have something?"

Dillon reached over and took the small package out of the drawer. After all these long months, their bodies were one once again. An hour later, they both collapsed on the bed. Dillon broke the silence, "So what does this mean?"

"It means we just had sex. I still don't know what I want. Could you just hold me?"

Dillon put his arm around Lulu. He wanted to try to convince her to be with him, but he had to take this for now. Both Dillon and Lulu slipped into slumber as they needed sleep since neither knew if the morning would bring a fight or what. Lulu thought as she was falling asleep, "_I hope he does not think this means we are back together. _She then slipped into a deep sleep.

Dillon watched her sleep for a while, and as he fell asleep thought, "_I hope she realizes now that I am the right guy for her."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****I am sorry for the delay, but life tends to happen. ****. Just a reminder, I do not own General Hospital, Dillon, Lulu, or any of the other characters used. If I did, then the story would play out more like this in the show****, and we would not be losing such a talented actor like Scott Clifton****. Happy Reading! Feedback is appreciated!**

Dillon began to notice the light beginning to peak through the curtains, and rolled over. He looked down at the blonde haired beauty that had slept in his bed all night. He never realized how when the light reflected on her blond hair and her light skin, she looked more beautiful than ever. He wished more than anything that he could make her realize how much he loved her. But, she was a Spencer, and he needed to realize that Spencers really do not let themselves love. He thought to himself, "_I thought the Quartermaines were screwed up. I really want to put my arm around her, but I think that if I do, it will wake her up and then on, will come the pain!" _He put his arm around her, and she stirred.

Lulu looked up at Dillon. Then, it all came back. She had let him spend the whole night in her bed. She had touched him again, and let him touch her. She knew that she should be pushing him away, but right now she just did not have the energy to deal with that. She moved closer to him, as he slept. She felt him staring at her earlier, but she guesses that he must have fallen back asleep. She looked at the way his hair stood in every direction in the morning. She had forgotten all about that, all about how great his hair really looked in the morning. She could not believe she was thinking about these futile things. He really looked good though. She wanted to wake him, and tell him how much she loves him, but knew that she could not.

Dillon rolled over and looked at her. "Let me guess, get out of your bed?"

Lulu stroked his face, "Do you have any idea what your hair looks like in the morning?" No wonder you use so much hair gel. I would too, if my hair did that."

Dillon found himself being extremely confused but decided to go with it, instead of fighting with her. "Hey, I can not help it. This hair is awful. You try to keep it contained." He decided that he was going to get really bold and try to kiss her. He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. She surprisingly put her arms around him. She melted in the kiss. Dillon reached down and pulled the blanket away that was separating them. He went to reach into the drawer, when the door opened.

_A few minutes earlier, downstairs..._

Luke Spencer was enjoying his morning glass of scotch, thinking about his life. He was beginning to really think about how he could have entered this marriage with Tracy. He thought that it was going to be a marriage of convenience, and now he found himself actually loving the snarky redhead. He heard those all too familiar stilettos come down the stairs. "Good morning, wife."

Tracy looked at Luke, and was genuinely happy to see him. She walked over and gave him a kiss. "Good Morning. I have to get to ELQ. I have a meeting this morning. Who are you going to be annoying today?"

Luke shot her a look. "Wife, how many times have I told you that nagging does not look good on you? You are starting to sound like a real wife."

"Watch your mouth." Then, the phone rang. "Luke, I got to go. Get the phone."

"Hello. Lucky, slow down. Sure, of course I will. Let me go get Lulu, and I will be right there."

Tracy looked concerned to her husband, "What's the matter?"

"Lucky and Elizabeth's baby just had to be taken to the hospital. He stopped breathing. Elizabeth was able to get him resuscitated, but now an ambulance is rushing them to the hospital. I have to go to my son."

"You are right. He needs you. Do you want me to cancel my meeting?"

"No. I am just going to go upstairs and get Lulu."

Luke ran from the master bedroom to the stairs. He hoped that his daughter was awake. They had to get there quickly. He was not a great dad, but when his children needed him, they knew he was always there for them. He did not bother with knocking, and swung the door open. "Lulu," Luke should not have been, but was shocked by the intimate embrace of his daughter and step-son, "Get the hell off my daughter"

Dillon and Lulu pulled away from each other and attempted to cover themselves with the pricy blanket. Lulu was the first to speak, "Dad, don't you knock?"

"I normally do but this is an emergency. Gumdrop, I can not tell you what to do, but get dressed now!"

Dillon interrupted, "Luke, I can explain."

Luke snarled in a loud voice, "Sure you can, Quartermaine. Leave my daughter alone!"

Lulu was tired of Dillon always getting the hard part of everything that always happens, "Dad, This is not Dillon's fault. "

"Lulu, there is no time. We have to get to the hospital. Lucky called?"

"Is Lucky okay?"

"It's the baby. He stopped breathing. They got his heart rate going, but he is being rushed to the hospital.

"Dad, give me five minutes."

"Okay, I will be downstairs." Luke walked to the door, and then turned around. "By the way, there is going to be a conversation, Young Polanski you can count on it." He closed the door.

Lulu jumped out of bed. "I have to find my clothes. "

Dillon sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "Lu, baby Jake will be okay. Just trust it. "

"Dillon, how can you say that? Babies are not always okay. What if he dies? I do not think they could handle it. It would be so wrong if the baby died. She chose to keep her baby. He can not die." Lulu threw her arms around Dillon and just sobbed. "It would be unfair. "

"Lulu, this is not about our baby. It is about Lucky and Elizabeth's baby."

"I know. I just do not know how to handle this."

"Well, do you want me to go with you?" Dillon asked.

Lulu smiled and looked at him, "Dillon, my dad is waiting. I really do not think that my dad wants to deal with seeing us together right now. It just would probably help if you didn't.

Dillon looked at the floor, "I get it. This is about you pushing me away and not wanting me in your life again."

Lulu sat next to him, "No, I do need you in my life. I just don't know as what. I just need to get to the hospital. Give me a call later?"

"Sure." Dillon watched as Lulu grabbed her shoes and dashed out the door. He really wished that she would just let him in.

Lulu put on her shoes as she walked down the stairs. She walked in the living room to see her father downing some sort of drink, "So, I guess I will be driving, then?"

"I guess so. Let's Go."

Lulu and her father spent most of the trip to the hospital in silence. She knew that she should say something, but was unsure of what. She knew that she did not want to be having this conversation about Dillon with her father. That she was sure of. Finally, Luke broke the silence.

"So, you chose between your suitors?"

"No, not really"

Luke looked at his daughter who emotionally seemed more like him every day. "Gumdrop, if you have not chosen then what are you doing with Young Spielberg?"

"Dillon wants me back. I am just having a difficult time opening up. I just think that a physical relationship is all that I can handle with anyone."

"To risk sounding too much like your father, I just hope you are being careful with your heart."

"Dad, you always tell me that. What does that even mean, anyway? I think that maybe I am being too careful with my heart is all. Lulu pulled up to the hospital and quickly found a parking place. Luke and Lulu walked into the hospital, and quickly found Lucky. Lucky greeted them with a worried smile.

"Dad, Lulu, I am glad you both are here. The baby has stabilized. It just was touch and go for a few minutes. I did not know how to deal with it."

"Don't worry, Cowboy." Luke tried to reassure his son. "That boy is a Spencer. Spencers are strong, especially the male ones."

Lulu interrupted with a smile, "Hey, we female Spencers are strong too." Lulu began to think that everything would be okay. It was just a false alarm. Jake would be okay. She then relaxed for the first time in a while, and her mind drifted once again to Dillon. She really did care for him so much. All of a sudden, they heard the intercom.

"Code Blue, Pediatric ICU. Code Blue, Pediatric ICU."

All three of them ran in a hurry. They hoped to God it was not Jake. Lucky ran to the window, as his worst fears were confirmed. Baby Jake was surrounded by hospital staff, and the doctors were trying to resuscitate him. Lulu looked around and she saw Elizabeth crumpled outside the nursery in agony. She knew that they had to make her leave, so they could work on the baby. She set aside any hostile feelings she was having about her sister-in-law and ran to her. She put her arms around her and rocked with her.

"Elizabeth, it is okay. Shh. He will be okay. Be strong! This baby needs you to be strong." Lulu pulled Elizabeth to her feet, and walked her over to Lucky.

The brunette fell into Lucky's arm and sobbed. They both watched afraid that they were going to lose their young baby, before he even had a chance to make his mark on this world. Lulu's glanced at the heart monitor, and prayed that Baby Jake would be okay. The doctor glanced at the time and Lulu screamed.

"No, you can not call it. It is too soon. Come on, Baby!" All of a sudden, the heart monitor started beeping. Jake was back. His little baby heart was fighting to survive.

Lucky breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, God." Dr. Kelly came out, and took off her gloves.

"We have gotten Jake stabilized, Elizabeth. He must really feel all the love that people have for him. We have put him on a regimen of cardiovascular drugs and high-powered antibiotics. Hopefully, that will help. Lucky, Elizabeth some decisions need to be made about his breathing. I recommend that we place Jake on a ventilator until these medications have a chance to act. I do not think that his heart could start back up again, if it stops."

Lucky and Elizabeth both agreed, as Lucky spoke, "Do whatever you need to save him."

Kelly went back in the nursery as Elizabeth, Lucky, Luke, and Lulu talked amongst themselves.

------------------

Luke and Lulu walked back from the cafeteria in silence, both still in shock over the day's events. Finally, Lulu spoke. "I just feel so bad for them. I think I am going to sit out here. I just want to rest for a little while. I think I am going to call Dillon, and see if he wants to come down here. I could really use his support today."

Luke knew that she did need Young Spielberg. "Lesley Lu, we still need to figure that out, but if Dillon can help you today, go ahead and call him." Luke walked towards the nurses' station, and saw his wife get off the elevator. "Luke, how is the baby?"

"He is stable for now. What a day! I really need a drink."

"How about some coffee?"

"Lead the way, wife."

Tracy and Luke were beginning to be so comfortable with each other that they were able to talk about everything. Luke knew that he should tell his wife what he saw this morning. "So wife, you will not believe what I walked in on this morning."

"What? Do I even want to know?"

Luke went on, bracing himself for the conversation that he knew that they would be having. "I went upstairs to get Lulu, and found her in bed with Dillon."

"Luke lets deal with Lucky's problems and then we will deal with our wayward children."

--------------

Lulu Spencer picked up her cell phone as she walked the hall. She went to her contacts and quickly found Dillon's name. As she was hitting send, he came out of the elevator.

"Lulu, I know you told me to stay here. But, I needed to be with you. How is the baby?"

Lulu threw her arms around Dillon. She was so glad he was here. She really needed him. She knew that, as usual, Dillon would make her feel better. "I am so glad you are here. I missed you so much. It got so bad. I was so scared.

Dillon hugged the beautiful blonde tighter. "Lulu, honey, what can I do for you? You know that I am here for you."

Lulu smiled at him, "Just hold me."

"You should have asked for something difficult. That is too easy."

Dillon and Lulu found a sofa in a waiting area. He sat down and she leaned against him. He knew that, in no time, she would be pushing him away again, but for now, he needed to give her the support that she needed more than anything in the whole world. He felt himself drifting off to sleep.

------------

Georgie Jones was feeling pretty good today. She had gotten her Economics paper back, and had received an A. She felt like nothing could ruin her good mood. Sometimes, she truly hated going to volunteer at the hospital, but today she could handle it. She walked up to the nurses' station to clock in, and her good mood was broken. She saw Dillon, her former best friend, her former boyfriend, who was briefly her husband. Most days, seeing Dillon made her happy that she would see him, but seeing him huddled on a couch asleep with Lulu, the woman who came between them, just depressed her. Dillon opened his eyes. Georgie thought, "_Great, now he knows that I was watching him."_ Dillon got up and walked toward her.

Dillon tried to force a smile. "Hey, Georgie. How are you?"

Georgie put on the plastic smile that her sister had taught her, "Hi, Dillon. What are you two doing here??

Lucky and Elizabeth's baby is back in the ICU. We are making sure that everything is okay. Lulu is freaking out, and we are all so worried."

"So, you two are back together?"

Dillon realized how calculated and insensitive Georgie had become. Here he was telling her about Jake fighting for his life and all she could think is how things are with him and Lulu.

"Georgie, are you really so shallow that it does not matter to you about an innocent baby fighting for his life? All you care about is whether me and Lulu are back together." Dillon found his voice becoming louder. "Why don't you admit what this is really about?" Dillon snarled

Georgie glared at Dillon. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't care if me and Lulu are back together. You just want to know if I am sleeping with her. You can not handle the fact that I have moved on."

"Is your ego that big? I don't care if you are sleeping with her or not. Doesn't it bother you that you are related though? You two are a regular freak show."

"Ok, technically, yes we are. But, we were not raised together. We did not even know each other until her dad married m mom, so that discredits the whole incest issue."

"You sure protest a lot, Dillon. Maybe you realize you are a freak."

All of a sudden they were broke out of their war of words, "Georgie, do not criticize my son. I may not agree with Dillon dating his step-sister but do not call my son a freak ever again. Look at you; you willfully dated a sexual predator."

Georgie looked at Dillon with hatred in her eyes, "Well, Dillon, you finally got your mother to love you, didn't you? I have to get to work. Take your whore, I am sorry your sister and shove her up your ass." Georgie stomped off.

"Thanks mom for defending me. I know that you do not approve."

"Sweetheart, I think that you and Lulu together is a huge mistake, but I will not let plain as mayo Georgie Jones insult you."

Dillon put his arm around his prickly mother, "Aw, mom. I did not know you cared so much."

"Dillon, we are all going to have a conversation about you and Lulu but for now you should get her home. It has been a long day."

Dillon looked over to where Lulu had been previously sleeping, and she was gone. He went back to the ICU and saw her talking to Elizabeth. This was good. He did not truly know why Lulu and Elizabeth were not getting along, but he was glad to see that she was there for her. Dillon walked up. "Lulu, we should get home."

"No, I do not want to leave the baby."

Elizabeth stopped Lulu. "Lulu, we appreciate you being here, but Jake is doing better. He is off the ventilator. Why don't you just go home and if there is a problem then we will call you later?"

Lulu agreed with her sister-in-law. "Okay, I just hate being so far away. The mansion is clear across town. Elizabeth, do you mind if I stay at the house?"

"Of course not. I just hate the idea of you being alone tonight."

Dillon interjected, "I could stay. I could sleep on the couch or whatever."

Lulu softly said, "Thanks Dillon."

-------------

As Dillon and Lulu drove through town, they drove in silence with the top down to Dillon's sports car. They grew closer to the house. Finally, they reached their destination.

Lulu opened the lock and let them in. "Dillon, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I could go for a pizza."

"That sounds so good."

Lulu looked through her purse. "I seem to be out of money, though."

"Don't worry about it. I will use my credit card." They ordered the pizza and as they ate, they channel surfed. Lulu knew that she should bring this up.

"Dillon, were you going to tell me about the fight with Georgie earlier?"

Dillon looked down. He really hoped that Lulu had not hurt that. "I am sorry that you heard that. Everyone says that I have changed so much, but I do not recognize Georgie most days. We used to be so close, and now I don't even know her anymore."

"Well, Dillon, you have changed, but so has she. Hell, so have I."

"Lu, I know that some days I am awful, but I just do not know what to do about it. I find myself getting so angry. I think that I don't truly know when I did change."

Lulu looked at the floor and spoke, "Dillon, it was when I aborted your child. I took your heart and soul. Do you remember the day that you had to do the press conference about the Enduros?"

"Sure."

"Well, Georgie hit it right on the nose. We became two cynics bound by adversity."

"You know, one of the times me and her were arguing about you, she told me that despite everything, we are closer than ever. I guess it did come true. We are both so different."

"I know." Lulu glanced at the clock. "We should really get to bed. It is getting late."

Not wanting to push any boundaries, "Well, Lu could you just bring me a blanket?"

Lulu leaned in to kiss Dillon. She brushed her lips softly against his. "Come on, Dillon. Let's go to bed. Just sleep though. I still am so unsure."

Dillon put his arms around her and walked behind her up the staircase. He stripped down to his boxers and tank top, and she grabbed on of her brothers oversized t-shirts, and got into bed. She slipped into Dillon's loving embrace. "Hey, Dil?"

Dillon replied sleepily, "Yeah."

"Don't give up on me. If I push you away, and tell you I hate you, know that I am just scared. Someday I do hope to be able to let you in."

Dillon leaned over and gave the beautiful blonde a searing kiss. Her tongue wrapped around his. She felt him stick his hand on her back under her shirt. She deepened the kiss. "Dillon, I want you."

He began to lift her shirt. He kissed her neck. "Dillon, do you have something?"

"No, I don't."

"It's okay."

Dillon pulled away from her. "No, it is not. We better wait. We don't want to get pregnant again. Let's wait."

Lulu hated this. She really wanted Dillon, but knew he was right. "Okay, Good night, Dillon."

"Good night, Lulu." Dillon and Lulu fell asleep in each others arms and both slept peacefully.

XXX

Dillon and Lulu arrived at the hospital. Lulu walked up to the ICU nurse and inquired about Jake. She walked back over to Dillon, with a smile plastered. "Dillon, they moved Jake to Pediatrics. He is doing good." They walked down to Pediatrics, and were greeted by Lucky.

"Lulu, Dillon we just tried to call you. Jake is going to be fine."

Lulu hugged her older brother. "Lucky, that is great. We will be in there in a minute."

Lulu hugged Dillon. "Dillon, things are going to be okay. I can feel it." They fell into a kiss, which intensified. Neither seemed to care about where they were. All they knew is that this kiss felt so right. Lulu thought to herself, "_I really like him. I hope that someday I can let him in."_ When their kiss finally broke, Lulu started to laugh. "Great, now we have to have the how we cannot be together conversation with our parents. You know that it will turn to the sex issue. That is a conversation that I never thought that I would have to have with my dad."

The thought of it made Dillon laugh, "I can't wait." They fell into another kiss, while silently dreading the conversation to come soon.


End file.
